Raining Again
by altered carbon
Summary: Gojyo comforts Hakkai. Gojyo wants something more out of the relationship, but is Hakkai ready to commit yet? Please R&R! Rated M just in case. Updated again to fix errors


**Author's Note**: This is the first story (not counting a poem) that I've done for the anime Saiyuki, so please be nice about it! I know it's not very good. It's such a cliché too (another Saiyuki story about rain… …nope. Never seen one of those before…never in my life.). But as it is the best that I can come up with at the moment, I'm going to post it. I hope you all enjoy!

**Warning**: This story contains moderate to heavy boy/boy love content. If you are offended by this, or if this something you are not interested in, then I suggest that you find something else to read (actually, there is no sex in this story…just some suggestions of it and some heavy groping and stuff…).

**Disclaimer**: As I have said before, the characters involved in this story are not mine (they belong to Kazuya Minekura), so please don't sue me. The only thing that is mine is the story line, and I'm not even sure if that's true because it's been done by so many other people that the idea sort of ceases to be mine and sort of becomes a fantasy dreamed up by obsessed fans (of which I am one). So just read, and be happy that I am feeding all of your addictions for a good piece of yaoi.

**Raining Again**

By: altered carbon

It's raining again. It's been raining for 4 days straight, and I'm beginning to worry slightly about the sanity of our group. Sanzo has been even grumpier than usual, and yells about everything, and Goku will occasionally lapse into silence and stare out a window or something, which is weird because it's difficult for the stupid monkey to keep his mouth shut for 5 minutes on a regular basis. And then, of course…there's Hakkai.

Hakkai hasn't spoken a word since early this afternoon, and it was only to ask Sanzo to please pass the sake. He drank more than he normally does, although you wouldn't know it by looking at him. I worry about him, especially on these rainy nights. From across the room I can see him sitting on the window sill. He'll usually sit there for hours before falling asleep. Sometimes he doesn't sleep at all. It's not healthy. I know who he's thinking of, and I want to go and comfort him, to tell him that it's useless to live in the past, but I know that he likes to be alone on nights like this, when the rain reminds him of things that should be forgotten.

Screw that. I haul myself out of bed and walk towards him. He doesn't move or speak, even when I sit on the side of his bed and put my hand on his shoulder. We stay that way for what seems like hours, him staring out of the window and I'm watching his face for…I don't know exactly, something to let me know that he's still alive somewhere in there.

Eventually he blinks and stirs, turning around slowly to gaze at me with a confused look on his face. "Gojyo?" His voice is one of a little boy who is not quite sure of where he is.

I instantly grab his shoulders and pull him to my chest in what I hope is a comforting hug. He tenses under my grip at first, but soon relaxes and leans against me. Nothing is said for many long moments. Finally, Hakkai breaks the silence. "I'm sorry," he says.

"For what?"

"For being such an ass lately. For worrying you. It's just…the rain…"

"Forget it," I tell him.

"I miss her, Gojyo," he says, burying his face in my chest.

"I know you do, man." Ugh. I've never been very good at all of this comforting business. I really need a cigarette, but I don't want to move from Hakkai. I manage to put it off for a while longer, but my need for nicotine quickly wins out. I am able to reach into my pocket without disturbing Hakkai too much and grab my pack. At this point I have to turn my head so that Hakkai's hair doesn't catch fire as I light up. Taking a deep drag, I sigh inwardly. That's the stuff.

Suddenly, Hakkai reaches his hand up and takes the cigarette out of my mouth. After staring at it for a moment, he puts it to his lips and takes a long, experienced drag.

I consider him for a moment. "I didn't know you smoked," I say.

"I don't," he answers softy. "It's a nasty habit," he adds.

"I know." I bow my head and kiss him gently on the forehead. He takes the cigarette from his mouth and plants a kiss on my lips. I've kissed him before, of course, but this time I try for a little bit more intimacy. I press my self against him deepening the kiss. I can feel his need for me now, as I lay him on his back on the soft bed and brush my hand lightly over his growing member. Even though his body responses readily to my touch, as I look into his one good eye I can see that he is feeling no joy at my ministrations. I know what he will do. He will let me take him tonight, but it will mean nothing to him. It will be someone else he is thinking of, someone else's body he is touching, someone else's name he will shout as he reaches the climax of his sensations. But I don't want him like that. I want him to feel the same way that I do about him when he looks at me.

Reluctantly I climb off of him and lay down beside him on the bed, leaning my head on his chest and wrapping my arm around him. He in turn puts his arm around my shoulder, and we lay like that for quite some time. Eventually he whispers "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize so much, Hakkai. It makes you sound like a little old lady. Besides, I understand how you feel. You still care about her. But if there is even the slightest chance that we can be together one day, I want to wait for you."

"Thanks for waiting, Gojyo," Hakkai said, hugging me tenderly. "It may be awhile before I'm ready though."

But I think I'm all right with that. For now, I'll be content just to lie here, in the warm embrace of the man that I love.

* * *

Did you like? Questions? Comments? Flames? All are welcome. Review please! 


End file.
